Birthday
by Amber Masquerade
Summary: It's that time of year again, but this time Soul wants to give his meister the best gift he could offer...in bed. My modest first attempt at smut, read at your own risk. SoulxMaka one-shot, rated M for obvious reasons.


***SORRY BUT THIS STORY HAD TO BE REPOSTED WITH SLIGHT EDITS***

* * *

**A/N: First comes the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Soul Eater. And I'm pretty sure if I did, this scene would've happened a long time ago.**

**And now the reason I've decided to write this:**

**It was a request from my friend, Izzy. I won't ask if you won't tell. Now enjoy~**

* * *

It's that special time of the year when Soul and Maka love to unwind...by getting busy, of course. If you knew what they meant. But then again, no one knew, because no one told, because the pair never even dared to even mention the things that went on behind closed doors after a hard day's work of harvesting Kishin egg souls. And yes, it was that time again.

Once again, as always, they twist open the lock to their darkened apartment and trudge to their separate bedrooms. Worn out from their work, Maka attempts to cook a somewhat special dinner of pasta for the both of them. They both realize what day it is: it's her birthday, but both remain silent. He could hear the noodles boiling away in their pot, and his meister stirring the tomato sauce in another pot.

He quickly changes into his home clothes and stuffs a special little package in his pocket. It was a special present for later on in the night. When the overwhelming feeling of hunger urges him to get up off the bed, he wordlessly opens the door and finds that a platter of her favorite meal has been set of opposite sides of the table. "Happy birthday, Maka," he greets her with a toothy smile.

"Thanks. Now eat," she tells him as she sits down at her seat and he takes his.

After their meal they reside on the couch together and watch as the images flash by. It always starts on the couch for some reason. It always begins with her moving closer to him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder, then him wrapping his arm around around her shoulder and pulling her close. It goes on for a while until he breaks the silence: "You ready?" He asks, a smirk pulling his lips apart.

She retaliates by mirroring his smirk and pushing her lips against his, her tongue slowly making its way into his mouth. They kiss over and over again. In between gasps they can feel the fire rising inside their cheeks and igniting within their minds, it pushes and pulls at their sanity as their souls do more than brush each other. Passion floods their resonance as their lips part and push against each other, and soon, they know it wouldn't be enough to satisfy the growing hunger. The musty scent of cologne sends her off past the point of return.

And so it begins. Lust starts to tear and wither away their morals. The television noise fades in the background. Soon he's flat on his back while she straddles him, they finally start to break a sweat as their lips make contact more often. He bites down on her lower lip and she grunts, feeling his shark-tooth teeth puncturing her bottom lip. She lets her body rest on his, their legs brushing together, the ends of her thighs fitting the mold of his waist. Her chest crushes against his.

She runs her fingers deep into his white hair. His passion-driven hands feel up her plump little ass. It feels like they've been going on forever, but its still not enough to fulfill their lustful desires. Their souls call for more. Her impatient hands stop tussling his hair as she reaches for his zipper. He allows her to do this, even encourages it with his little moans every once in a while.

"N...No..." he managed while she's still toying with that damned zipper, which was always so stubborn when it came this. "Not here...let's go somewhere _else_ for your present..."

"Bedroom?" She mutters as they compose themselves once more and suppress their yearning wavelengths. They decide to go to hers, since she was the birthday girl.

Once on the bed, they can no longer contain themselves. But before they start again, Soul slips something from his pocket and holds it up to her face. "_Happy birthday,_ Maka," he waves it in front of her forest green gaze tauntingly and she giggles. She urges him to just put the damn condom on so they could get on with the night.

They clash again for round two. She always starts off the the sucker punch: she kisses his neck, over and over, sucking at the soft yet firm skin just to get the satisfaction of making a shudder rock his spine. He's on the defensive side and can't help but let her do what she pleases. He has no choice but to help himself to the soft flesh of her legs, and thanks to her mini-skirt he has no problem doing so. He made contact and his hands begin their steady journey upwards. She likes it.

She is tense for a moment and he's worried that he's pushed her past the point of sanity. But she continues to manage out little mews of satisfaction from the feeling of his rough hands against the softened pale skin of her body.

Now was the only time that they'd let their true feelings run amok.

After he was done thoroughly feeling up her lusciously long legs, he attempts to undo her tie, but to no avail. The impatience grows so great that he's tempted to rip it and tear the fabric apart. When he finally manages to loosen it enough he yanks it off her head. He furiously rips off his shirt so there'd be no more boundaries to surpass, his jacket had been discarded on the floor as they had made their way to the bedroom.

The sensation returns to her hands and now she know she's not holding them back. She nearly rips his zipper off in order to get to the prize hidden in his pants. His garden snake, his one-eyed horse, his pleasure sensor it was already hard. She expected it to be this big and she could see it bulging from his boxers from a mile away. He lets himself fall backwards on the bed with his head almost smacking the backboard so they could be in a better position and finally the real fun could begin.

She lands right on top of him and straddles him again, her spread legs exposing delicate white underwear hidden beneath the piece of cloth that was her red plaid skirt. He likes what he sees. She feverishly reaches down past his maroon jeans and pulls down his last resort: his boxers. He lets his meister do as she pleases, like a good weapon would do. This time was no exception. She hastily pulled down her pure white underwear and went in.

In his world, pain was pleasure and pleasure meant pain. He tentatively let outs a loud growl from the deep of his throat as she tries to slide it in through her hole. He was surprised that a girl of her small stature was able to fit his giant cock. She groaned as the temptation became to great for her. She slid it in and out, in and out, repeated until the pain was too much, until it was unbearable, but that was the reason why she kept at it. He thrusts and her blood boils with agonizing satisfaction so sweet and intense as he holds her against his body and runs the tip of his tongue against the outline of her ear, his heated breath moistening it.

Their moaning grows louder and more intense with every move. She let him undo the buttons of her vest and reveals her modest a-cup. He knows it's small but it always pleased him enough. He busies his hands with the feeling of her squishy flesh rubbing against his palm and overflowing between the slits of each finger.

Out of breath, she lets him toy with her breasts while he was still inside her, and he feels each shallow breath and every stifled moan skim across the back of his neck. It only turns him on even more, with the addition of hearing her painful groans which told him that she was enjoying every second of it. His mouth was free for now so he kissed her in every place he could reach. On her neck, on her ear, on the rim of her chin, his tongue tracing the outline of her jawline. "Getting enough?" He croons mischievously.

"M...more!" Was all she could utter before he went back to his dirty ways, working away at her mouth again.

He's gasping for breath each time she pushes on his body. She's as exhausted as he is. It feels like eternity since they've started. They become sloppy with their lips, nipping at each other, sucking, mustering weak kisses as something more interesting happens down south. He grunts and she take an initiative to pull herself free and use her hands as a more effective method.

He lets out a loud yowl as her hands squeeze and squeeze a squeeze away, pulling, pushing, running her hands across his cock's smooth surface. Pain was pleasure and pleasure meant pain, and he was getting plenty of both now. Her nails dig in harder, and he cries out louder. It was payback time for his meister. "Do you like it?" She rasped and he nodded feverishly.

"St...stop..." They were gasping, their lungs pushing air in and out harder as the exertion of their efforts increased. She obeys him and stops. She bends down so her cheek meet his heated chest so she could listen to the racing thrum of his heart that matches hers. "_Happy birthday_..." he gives a weak whisper in her ear and she finally lets go. She rests her naked body on top of his. They're exhausted. Soul manages a smirk and Maka smiles with weakened satisfaction.

"I _loved _your _present_, Soul..." she grins, her waist resting upon his.

They were filled to the brim, their souls finally satiated, their lust finally subsiding.

There was a knock at their door. Maka lifts her head questioningly. "Who's that?" She asks him, as they were not expecting visitors at all. She swears she could hear a small murmur of whispers gathering right outside the room.

He shrugs and reaches around the bed to find his shirt. She finds her underwear. He freezes in his tracks. "Don't tell me..."

Sadly, there was no time to gather themselves. The door to their bedroom gets knocked down and they don't even have time to duck under her covers.

"SURPRISE!" The whole gang was there. Liz, Patty, Kid, BlackStar, and even Tsubaki. Their jovial moods soon turn to horror as they realize...

"Um..." Liz breaks in, her jaws unhinging from her mouth. "Was there something we missed?"

* * *

**A/N: I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry. I'm sorry to say that I enjoyed writing this. In my mind, Soul and Maka have the weirdest sex. I hope it was amateurish enough for now. For now. I wrote this in a few hours so please spare me. I know, it kinda went bad towards the end.**

**Happeh Easter for all those who celebrate it, including me, but sadly I was doing this instead of celebrating it. I'm such a good daughter.**

**~Amber**


End file.
